Obliviate
by Thurios
Summary: Best friends aren't supposed to lie to each other. They also aren't supposed to wipe each other's memory's. Dean/Seamus
1. Yule Ball (Prologue)

_**A/N: It's been a long time since I've attempted any sort of FanFiction, a few years at least- I've been trying to gain inspiration for stories in another fandom by re-reading my favorite book series, all of our favorite, Harry Potter, and not only did inspiration come knocking in an unexpected place, but my heart has officially been bitten by the Deamus bug. So, enjoy-! **_

**Title: **"Obliviate"  
**Rating: **T (Pending)  
**Pairing: **Deamus  
**Warning(s): **Underage drinking, Slash, Sexual implication/themes  
**Time-Frame: **Yule Ball 'til Seventh Year  
**Word Count:** 2,784

The Weasley twins were known (notorious) for many things, but for most admirably, their quick wit and incredible business sense. Of course, the means of which they _used _this incredible business sense was a source of great distress among the staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but despite their many run-ins with Professor McGonagall's punishments, the supply and demand never ceased.

What Filch and the staff were concerned about were the popular line of _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes _products, but they were none-the-wiser of the _other _things the twins had up their sleeves, and naturally, these _other _things earned them almost as much gold as the _Wheezes _did. With the Yule Ball approaching, the twins were raking in more and more galleons exponentially with each passing day, and on the day of the event, after a discreet sale to Seamus Finnigan, they left him with their shared profits bag nine galleons heavier.

Despite losing a chunk of his allowance, Seamus didn't mind at all, and he smiled to himself as his fingers grazed over the cork of the large bottle of _Blishen's Firewhisky_, the finest brew in Scotland, exclusive to wizards, of course. Seamus tucked the large bottle into his robes; luckily, it wasn't too noticeable, as the robes were too large for his tiny frame already, leaving plenty of room.

Seamus climbed eagerly up the spiral staircase leading to the dormitories, and managed to hide the bottle in his bedside cupboard, where nobody would expect to find it. What _he _didn't expect, however, was the room to suddenly flood with three other boys at once; the Irish wizard quickly whisked around and relaxed immediately when he found it was only Harry, Ron and Neville.

"…and have you _seen _the size of their _money bag_?"

"No, I haven't-"

"It's ENORMOUS- s'got to be more than what their jokes are worth…"

"D'you really think they're only selling _pranks_?"

Harry was discarding his robes and undoing the scarlet-and-gold tie, obviously impatient with Ron, who was incredulously prattling on about what Seamus assumed to be the twins' money supply. The shortest of them grinned to himself, catching Harry's implication and knowing full well that they must have ran into the twins after his own purchase…

Ron shrugged, not pressing further, and Neville began shining his dancing shoes, the latter obviously nervous as all hell, and for good reason; he had managed to snatch Ginny Weasley as his date. The thought only reminded Seamus of his own date… He had grudgingly accepted Lavender Brown's invitation to the Yule Ball. Of course, he was polite about it and acted the part well enough, but there was a certain someone he would have much rather spend a romantic evening with; this someone, however, had invited Loony Lovegood, a Ravenclaw third year that Seamus had no further knowledge of, aside from the fact that she was a friend of Neville and Ginny's that liked to wear radishes as earrings.

He wasn't surprised; after all, Dean _was _known to be a kind soul, and Merlin knows no one else would have invited her along for fear of looking insane.

Yes, Seamus Finnigan was madly smitten for his very male best friend, Dean Thomas, who was taking a lunatic while he himself was stuck with an even bigger lunatic.

_Oh yeah, _thought Seamus, _that's why I bought the Firewhisky_.

It was a lie even to himself. He would have bought it regardless…

Five hours (and five gulps of Firewhisky) later, Seamus had smartened himself up, adorned in a nice black waistcoat and bowtie beneath his bottle green dress robes. In the pocket of his waistcoat was a flask he had enchanted with an Undetectable Extension Charm; despite his less-than-astounding grades, he had quite a knack for Charms of which he often boasted to his best friend, who succeeded him in nearly every other subject (to which Dean typically responded with a roll of his eyes and a mock of the shorter boy's Irish brogue, "They're after me lucky charms!")

Seamus waited unassumingly by the entrance to the Great Hall for his date, and it wasn't long before he was tugged inside by Lavender, who was dressed in a sickly frilly pink dress. Her hair looked as though she had been working it to perfection all day and the cosmetics on her fair-skinned face looked as though one kiss to the cheek would have him coughing up powder.

_Not that he'd dare kiss her… _

A few more sips of Firewhisky later, the two were dancing frivolously along with everyone else, and as his vision grew hazier, Seamus was beginning to enjoy himself. The music, provided by the Weird Sisters, one of his favorite wizarding rock bands, was energetic enough to light the fire in his belly. _Nope, that'd be the Firewhisky… _

And a few _more _sips later, Seamus' actions were as bold as a lion's, and his eyes lower than a house elf's bow. Dancing was beginning to get boring, and it was very uncomfortable, he noticed; Lavender was hard to lead because she was nearly five inches taller than his own measly five feet, and had a much more coordinated step than his two left feet. It was hard to believe, he also thought, that she hadn't noticed his sips from the flask all evening; the thought jinxed him at the first slow song, though.

His eyes scanned, unfocused, across the dance floor, which was less crowded than it was an hour ago; he saw Parvati and Padma Patil dancing with two Hufflepuff sixth years (_Didn't they come with… Shit, what're their names…), _Loony Lovegood teaching Neville a very odd sort of turning dance, and when he noticed they weren't supposed to be there together, his bloodshot eyes widened and he scanned the room distractedly for Ginny and-

_Ginny and Dean_!

Seamus furrowed his sandy brown eyebrows and got a mean look in his eyes, and it didn't take long for Lavender to look down and see it firsthand, "Seamus, what's gotten into you? You keep trodding over my toes!"

"Sorry," he slurred much more slowly than he meant to, "I-… I got distr- distructed- no-"

"Are you _drunk_?" demanded Lavender heatedly.

Seamus grinned apologetically, "Guilty as charged!"

_Wrong move. _Lavender threw his arms to his sides and marched past him, muttering something about "no respect…!"

If anything, Seamus would thank his drunken mistake because it allowed him to make a beeline for Ginny and Dean, who had swapped partners with Neville and Luna for a song or two, not that the Irishman had figured that for himself. He stopped in his tracks about fifteen feet away from them, tripping over his foot and catching himself sloppily on a chair at an empty table. His head suddenly pounded and he contemplated what he should do… He couldn't go and yell at Dean and Ginny, it wasn't like Dean was his _boyfriend_!

He smiled to himself at the thought, suddenly filled with lovely (tipsy) thoughts of his tall, dark and handsome best friend, bringing the flask to his lips for the nth time, or at least, what he thought was his lips; it was actually his chin, and the amber liquid spilled onto his robes. _Shit… _

"Shay?"

_Dean! _

"Oh- erm- hey! D-Didn't think I'd see you… here…"

"But, Shay, it's a mandatory dance."

"Here, y-… you want some?"

Seamus thrusted his open flask into the slender fingers of his mate and stood up clumsily to discard his now stained robes, which he placed onto an empty chair and didn't look at again for the rest of the night. He started fussing with his shirt, uncomfortably tucked in, and far too neatly for his taste. He had only gotten one side of the shirt untucked when he heard a cough from beside him.

"Where the _bloody hell _did you get this?"

Seamus started and turned around, forgetting the shirt entirely and grinning at his friend, who was looking into the flask, undoubtedly trying to see how far it went down. _Silly Dean, that's why it's called undelectable… No, wait, undetectable! I'm sure you'd be delectable though…! _ The short one shook his head and blushed a little at his corny, stupid drunk thoughts. He waved a limp wrist in Dean's direction, urging him to just drink more, which he did.

Not long after, the flask was only a third of the way full and even intoxicated, Seamus knew it was an ungodly amount of Firewhisky for himself, but Dean still seemed at least intelligible. He, on the other hand, was utterly smashed. Dean had confiscated the rest of the flask when Seamus dared to try and drink more, scolding his friend in an almost paternal sense,

"You shouldn't have wasted your galleons on this, it's a wonder McGonagall hasn't seen you yet."

"S-See? There's like, a million people in here!"

"I can smell the stuff on your breath-"

"D'yeh want a taste?" asked the Irish boy with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Dean's dark complexion was enough to hide the blush he had formed, and he looked behind him to see if any of their friends remained in the Great Hall; if they were, they were lost among the throngs of fans on the dance floor. The Weird Sisters had resorted to slow, romantic songs. Dean turned back to Seamus, who had his chin rested in his palms, supported by his elbows on the table, looking dreamily at his best friend… _Firewhisky fills the drinker with a burning heat and equally fiery courage… _Dean smiled affectionately at his wreck of a best mate and snickered, "You're unbelievable."

"You're sexy!"

"We should head up to Gryffindor tower…"

"Nooo!" whined the Irishman childishly, using both of his little hands to grip Dean's forearm, "Dance w-with me!"

"_Dance _with you?" Dean asked incredulously, blushing again. Seamus grinned and nodded like a little boy receiving his first toy broomstick. Dean chuckled and grinned back, "Fine, but I'm leading-"

Seamus was giddy with excitement and with no fear to speak of as he stood up, almost falling over from a rush of blood to the head, but recovering within seconds. He gripped the taller wizard's hand and ran onto the dance floor, tugging Dean with him ("Whoa, slow down!"), as the lead singer from the Weird Sisters announced the next song, "Magic Works," much to the students' great cheer. Seamus grinned up at Dean, "This is the only s-song me M'am likes by… by them."

"Why's that?"

Seamus just kept grinning and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, a feat he had only dreamt about since the third year… Of course, he planned on doing it sober, but how long would _that _have taken? Dean smiled warmly and wrapped his strong arms around the shorter boys waist. In that moment, if Seamus could have formed a coherent thought, he would have noted how much _better _this was, not having to stand on his tip-toes to try and lead an overzealous _dame _around the dance floor. He also would have noted how perfectly his head fit under Dean's chin, or how-

_The song's starting! _

Dean got his answer when the cellist of the band began to play the opening melody of what promised to be a slow, loving ballad. If Seamus were any more sober, his palms would have been sweating, and his speech stuttered (more than it was), and his eyes would have looked anywhere but dead into the eyes of the one he loved so dearly… Yet, the Firewhisky had it's stunning effects and there he was, still stumbling and ungraceful, but without fear, and without hesitation. He mouthed the lyrics up at Dean, who just couldn't stop grinning,

"_And dance your final dance,  
This is your final chance,  
To hold the one you love,  
You know you've waited long enough!" _

The silly little wizard had no idea how much the lyrics spoke to his taller counterpart, who led them together in the midst of the floor, unbothered by the several couples surrounding them. Seamus just closed his eyes and leaned his head against Dean's chest, savoring the moment of their first dance together, and wondering how many "firsts" he could manage from the artist… _Should I? _He did.

As the song ended, Dean began to move his hands from their position, precariously above the boy's rear, but was halted when Seamus jumped to the tips of his toes and all but grabbed Dean by the sides of his face, forcing him to lean down when he crashed their lips together. He held Dean there for a few moments, like a bird in the hands that he wouldn't let fly away, and only when Dean reinforced his grip on the small of Seamus' back did he return his own hands to their passive position around his neck.

The kiss was as fiery as the liquor that flavored it, fueled with the passion only a Gryffindor could muster, and the liquid courage only pushed Seamus to try his luck. It was only moments until he nipped the dark boy's bottom lip and requested entrance with his tongue, gingerly exploring the other's sweet-tasting mouth when he was allowed in. It seemed to last ages, and only ended when Dean pulled away, panting and darting his eyes around to see if anyone saw.

But Seamus didn't care. He stayed perched on his toes and peppered Dean's jaw line with fluttering kisses that left stories on the other's skin, stories of the unrequited feelings of a fourteen-year-old boy who had waited long enough. Dean looked down at Seamus, who was beginning to remind him of an affectionate (and horny) puppy-dog. He calculated his drunk best friend, the way his hair had managed to stick on end in the humidity of the hall, the way his hazel eyes just begged for his love and attention, the way he was so _fucking short _that he had been perched on the tips of his toes for nearly two minutes now…

He was adorable.

But he was also drunk… Who's to say he wouldn't be embarrassed of his actions the day after?

Dean sighed and decided to enjoy the night as it was, and leaned down to devour another kiss from the feisty little man. This time, it was sloppy and chaotic (just like Seamus) and with no holding back. Nobody was watching them, too wrapped up in their own dates to notice a couple of fourth-year boys, and would they be ever-grateful for that. Seamus' wandering hands raked Dean's chest and made a mess of his shirt collar while he bit the other's lip. At that, Dean thrust his own intrusive tongue into the boy's mouth and managed a firm squeeze on the Irishman's rump, earning a squeak of surprise from him.

They pulled apart again and Seamus looked up at the other with an expression of pure, relentless _lust_. A sinful grin took over any speck of innocence left in the Irishman's boyish face, and he tugged Dean out of the Great Hall, the Weird Sisters' most popular song now echoing through the castle…

"_Stamp your feet like a leprechaun,  
Gettin' it on, gettin' it on,  
Can you dance like a hippogriff?  
Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma!"_

Dean laughed to himself as the music faded away and they neared Gryffindor tower. _I definitely know a leprechaun who's about to get it on, get it on…_

**oOooOoooOoooOooOo**

_What the bloody hell happened last night?_

Seamus woke with a start in a bed that wasn't his own, entangled in the limbs of his best friend. He wore no clothes, he could tell, and was very glad that the hangings were drawn. He remembered casting a silencing charm before the night's…events… In fact, he remembered fragments of the night, but not enough. He began to panic.

_What if Dean was drunk too?_

_What if he never meant any of what happened?_

_What if he thinks I tricked him into- What if-_

He poked his head out to find that they were alone in the room. Seamus quietly scrambled out of the bed and found his clothes scattered messily around his bed. Dean's clothes were somehow tossed _neatly _at his bedside. As he stood and changed into a pair of pajamas, his head ached something fierce, and his mind raced. If Dean was as drunk as he was, there was no way he could tell him what happened last night… He'd be done for!

So, he did the only thing he could think of.

While Dean was still sleeping peacefully, Seamus pulled out his wand with a trembling hand and pointed it at him,

"_Obliviate_."

_**A/N: The next chapters will take place at the start of Fifth Year, this was only the prologue that winds up the story. I hope you guys liked it, I put in quite a bit of research while writing this to get spells, references, etc. Please Review, I'd definitely appreciate it. Cheers-!**_


	2. Hogwarts Express

_**A/N: Thanks to those of you who read the first chapter, especially to those small few who bothered to follow or favorite the story, it really does mean a lot! I'd really like to retitle this story at some point, but for lack of an appropriate one, I'll let that wait… Enjoy this next chapter!**_

**Title: **"Obliviate"  
**Author: **_Thurios  
_**Pairing: **Deamus_  
_**Genre: **Romance/Drama  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapter Warning(s): **N/A

**Word Count: **1,983  
**  
-**

"Seamus…"

It was three o'clock in the morning on September 1st and the only light to be seen turned on in the Finnigan home was a lamp the topmost room of the small house. Seamus had been extra careful to muffle the sounds of his own footsteps without the aid of a Silencing Charm, a feat that proved unsuccessful as he watched his mother close the door behind her and she stepped inside.

His trunk lay open upon an unmade twin bed, filled with spellbooks, clothes and other possessions he wouldn't dare part with. The boy in question had turned around quickly, his expression similar to a deer caught in a truck's headlights. Seamus said nothing as Mrs. Finnigan stepped cautiously around the mess of her only son's room until a sudden impulse of nerve pushed the words uncertainly from his throat, "Y-Ye can't make me stay…"

Mrs. Finnigan looked mildly hurt by her son's words, still surveying the trunk and possessions that lay around it, before replying in a voice she wasn't even sure _she _could quite hear, "…I know."

"I'm… sorry. For everythin'…"

She looked much more hurt at that statement. The sandy-haired woman finally made eye contact with Seamus and couldn't help but notice this was one of their only quiet bits of communication all summer, the others either being in exasperated shouts or nothing at all. It was only a moment of looking into the other's eyes before they both advanced to hug the other tightly, and for that moment, they forgot about the fights and the nasty arguments that never gave their home a moment's rest. Mrs. Finnigan pulled away from her son and held him at arm's distance,

"Don't be sorry, Seamus… It was wrong of me to…to-"

"I know you wouldn't have- Da' never- he _never-_"

"I know… Just- _I'll _ loveye, no matter what, no matter who ye love."

"I love ye too…"

Mrs. Finnigan couldn't have been happier to finally achieve closure with him over at least _one _of the issues that had effectively ruined the summer. The weather had achieved record highs that only mirrored the Hell she and undoubtedly their whole, small family had been tensed with, between heated and very physical arguments between Seamus and his father, her and her husband, and most heartbreakingly, her and Seamus. There were still a few issues that needed addressing, but at the very least, this was resolved…

"I still don't want ye to go."

"I have to, M'am!" he whisper-shouted at her to avoid waking his father up, "I can't stand another day here, not with _him_-"

"I _know_!" she countered temperamentally, "I just said I didn't _want _you to, not with all this business about _You-Know-Who_ and Dumbledore…"

"It's _rubbish_!" he quipped viciously, "Harry Potter's been seeing and hearing things since he arrived at Hogwarts, talking to snakes- nobody else was there the night Cedric died-!"

"And what about your second year, Seamus? What about all those Muggle-borns who were petrified by Slytherin's heir?"

Seamus backed away from her defiantly and closed his trunk, effectively clicking the locks that held it closed, and turned back eventually to face his mother, very suddenly red-eyed, and whispered tensely, "Don't you see why I have to go back?

Mrs. Finnigan said nothing, a single tear escaping from her mossy green eyes as his voice raised.

"What if it's _him_ next? What if I never get to see him again?"

Seamus looked down, still embarrassed and ashamed of allowing himself to show his emotions in front of his usually-boisterous mother. For such a loud-mouthed woman, she was certainly tongue-tied, standing in his wake in her nightgown, wiping a tear from her own eye and putting on a brave face for the sake of her only son. She nodded understandingly and began to move towards the door.

"Be ready to go before your father wakes up, okay?"

"I will."

_oooOooOoOoOooOooo_

Seamus and his mother had arrived at King's Cross about an hour before the train was to depart. After fussing over his trunk, the amount of clothes packed inside, whether he had money with him, and whatever else she had time to fuss over, they were left to part between platforms nine and ten. Mrs. Finnigan smiled sadly as he turned to face her, still triumphant of the fact that despite his subtle growth over the summer, she still had a couple of inches over him; they hugged tightly and said their goodbyes.

Typically, they were among the bustlers that arrived minutes before the train's departure, but this year, he had time to appreciate being the early bird and benefitted in choosing his compartment and watching diligently for the moment Dean would cross the barrier and join him, which didn't take long.

Seamus was literally jumping for joy when he spotted a very sullen-looking and very _tall _figure depositing his trunk with the others; his somber expression lightened incredibly when he saw the frantically-waving image of his best friend with his nose pressed against the windowpane. Dean ran aboard the train and didn't even have time to search for the compartment before he was tackled against the wall of the empty train corridor by a short boy's fiercest hug, "I've missed ye so much, Dean, I'm so s-!"

"Shh, Shay, hold on a moment-!"

Dean laughed good-heartedly at his best mate's enthusiasm before pushing him back into their compartment and shutting the door before properly hugging the boy who melted against the embrace, trying his hardest to remain simply _friendly_…

"I've missed you too, you little git."

"Oh, ye make me feel so _loved_-!_"_

"It's simple repayment for you ignoring my owls all Summer!"

Seamus frowned, effectively silenced and worried about just how much explanation he needed to go into about the events of his _dreadful _summer. The most dreadful part of it wasn't his father's resentment toward him or the estrangement from his mother, but rather the ceasing of any and all contact with his friends, namely Dean.

"I-… It's a long story, Dean, it's- I can't…"

_No, you right little sodder, don't go crying like some pansy in front of him. _

He looked towards the window and broke away from Dean's embrace, turning to wipe his eye and swallow the threatening lump in his throat. Of course, the ever-observant Dean was quick to notice this and didn't move an inch, "What happened?"

"Me Da', he… He took away my owl and wouldn't let me write. Took all me letters too…"

This was true; Mr. Finnigan had indeed confiscated his tawny owl, Thaddeus, at the beginning of the summer, following one of their many heated arguments.

"Why?"

Seamus drew the blind to their window as more and more students began to clamber inside the Hogwarts Express and sat in the seat's corner, clutching his knees to his chest and sighing, "I… I told him something that really upset him. Upset me M'am too, and- and when I got angry, he got angry, and then we just- just…"

Dean urgently sat beside Seamus and shot his wand towards the little window on the door, letting it's privacy blind draw as well, and pulled his curled-up best friend into a hug, letting the Irishman rest his head on his shoulder, something he hadn't done since the third year. Their physical comfort towards each other was an endearing staple of their friendship, one of the things that led Seamus to fall so in love with the other boy…

The only time Seamus was ever silent was when he cried, and Dean knew well to not pry as tears collected on the arm of his maroon sweater. It was times like these, times when the tall boy was the best friend in the world, when Seamus felt guilty about lying to him…

His Memory Charm on Dean Thomas was never mentioned, and on most days, Seamus was grateful for it- the night was almost as forgotten to himself as it was to Dean, given his state of being during the Yule Ball, but he still felt so guilty… What if Dean would have woken up glad to have the small boy in his arms the following morning? He forced the thought from his head and wiped his eyes indefinitely as he began to explain his summer, and found himself leaving out more details than he had planned.

"…She almost wouldn't let me come back this year, ye know? Because of all the rubbish Harry and Dumbledore have been on about in the Prophet, about _You-Know-Who_… I was about to come to the station meself, but she found me, and finally agreed to take me."

He had left out the very important detail that began the dreadful summer of course, the part where he confided in his mother that he was very much in love with his very male best friend. He also left out the part where his father found out and disowned him as a son, and the part when his mother was heartbroken and torn between the two greatest loves of her life. He left out the part when he and his father had fought like Muggles in the living room, leaving each other very badly hurt…

"So, you've been fighting with your family all summer about the business with You-Know-Who?"

"_No_," replied Seamus indignantly, "I've been fighting with them all summer about the business with _Harry_."

Nothing Seamus said was a lie; he _didn't _think You-Know-Who was back at all. Or at least, he forced himself to believe that he wasn't. Maybe it was the nightmares of the Dark Mark hovering over his best friend's house, ones that left him clutching the teddy bear Dean had given to him in the first year until the sun rose, that put him in such denial. Maybe it was the hopeless optimism that _nowhere _was safer than Hogwarts…

Hogwarts _was _the safest place to be until _Harry _showed up…

Who was _Harry _to bring all this danger to school, and put his best friend at such a horrifying risk?!

_You-Know-Who was NOT coming back, ever._

"I believe him…"

"Dean, d- don't be _ridiculous_, what proof does he-!"

"Look, the lunch trolley! Smart of you to get a compartment so close to the front, Shay…"

Dean made a point of loudly withdrawing sickles from the zipped bag in his pocket and opened the door just a few moment after hearing the witch's sing-song call ("Anything from the trolley…!"), returning a few moments later with several Pumpkin Pasties, a package of Every Flavor Beans, and a Licorice Wand. Seamus smiled, happy that Dean decided not to let their disagreement begin a row between them… He had been so _alone _all summer, it was the best relief in the world to have his best friend beside him.

The sweets were dumped between the two boys unceremoniously by Dean, who smiled warmly as he tossed the licorice wand into Seamus' lap, knowing full well what his favorites were. The Irishman grinned back as the artist dumped the package of Every Flavor Beans onto the front cover of his battered sketchbook, which lay between the two boys; it was an unspoken game of theirs to play to see who could blindly guess the flavors selected by the other. Seamus closed his eyes.

"So, what _did _you say in your letters?"

"Oh, I invited you over a couple of times –close your eyes, cheater!- but finally gave up and sent you a rather dramatic letter… I was pretty hurt. Thought you were ignoring me."

"And what did that one say? Oh, this is applesauce, isn't it?"

"Right-o! And, er-" Dean blushed a little as he closed his eyes, taking the bean from his still grinning best mate, "Well, seeing as you _haven't _been ignoring me, I don't think it's that impor- oh, you _git_, this is _earthworm_!"

_**A/N: Hopefully you liked this chapter. Obviously, Deamus can't be considered canon, but I'm trying very hard to not defy existing canon. Thankfully, with characters as minor as Dean and Seamus, I have plenty of negatives to work with! **_

_**If it wasn't obvious enough, we're officially into Fifth Year and won't be doing any lengthy time jumps any time soon. **_**:D**

_**Please, please do give me your thoughts! And thanks for reading-**_

_**-Thurios**_


End file.
